Sram
Sram or Sram's Shadow use subterfuge and traps to defeat their enemies. They are known as the Assassins in the world of Dofus. Stats For Characteristics The characteristics most closely associated with this class are: *Agility - Agility increases the Sram's Critical Hit rate, which is important for this class, especially with daggers and bows. The agility bonuses cost 1 characteristic point until you reach 100. *Strength - Sram traps are based on earth damage. They also have several neutral damage attacks. The Strength bonuses cost 1 characteristic point until you reach 100. The other characteristics are: * Vitality - Not recommended, Vitality can be easily gained from equipment. * Chance - Srams have no Water-based attacks, making this stat fairly unimportant. * Intelligence - Again, not recommended as Srams have only 1 Fire-based attack. Plus, it costs 2 for 1. * Wisdom - Boost this stat with equipment and Scrolls of Wisdom - never with stat points earned from leveling. Class spells The class spells available to members of the Sram class are: Notes * Traps are very difficult to play correctly, especially at early levels. Enemies have a high probability of knowing where the trap is and going around it. The AI (artificial intelligence) also seems to weight this against the additional distance required to move around the trap and get to you. If you would be in range to attack even if they went around, they will usually go through the trap to get to you. If you would not be, they will usually go around. The AI also weights the furthest (third range) tile from the center of the trap as the least unfavorable, and will often go around the center of the trap while still hitting the outside square. * Traps must be placed on an open square, where there is no existing character (invisible or otherwise), summon, or trap. They can be placed on any open square in a Feca glyph, except the center square where the glyph was cast. All trap spells except Unsummoning Trap have boostable range and do not require Line of Sight. * For team play a Sram's strategy must change drastically. Traps can damage teammates as well as the summoned creatures of teammates. The Sram player should use the Square Highlight feature located above the Initiative line to warn teammates of traps and Invisibility. (Summoned creatures, however, are always in danger of running into a trap.) Spells like Location will display the location of traps to party members – but only when party members are within one square of the caster. * Srams get a +40% damage bonus when using Daggers in close combat, and are not penalized for using either a sword or a bow. * It's true, bluff and trickery are required for this class. Agility is helpful for dodgerolling when invisible, which can lead your opponent in the wrong direction, thus leaving them vulnerable again. Sram players also have to be quick thinkers. You have to learn to adapt to situations. If a player is very close to a trap, it's up to you to steer them onto the right course. You have to decide whether you might have to tricky blow them onto the right course. All of this while deciding the best route into enemy lines and destroying them from within. * Also, if you're fighting a Xelor who has Counter and/or Blinding Protection, always remember that a trap will damage the Xelor before the Counter take effect, but those spells will still hurt you if the battle hasn't ended... *Don't buy release, even though its a nice knockback spell, fear can knock your enemy far and only cost 2 ap at lv 5, so buying and spending spell points on release is ill-advised Builds All these build are going under challenge due to the update that daggers no longer keeps you invisible after each strike The builds suggested for this class are: * Sram/Strength * Sram/Agility * Sram/Critical * Sram/1.3 Hybrid * Sram/dagger * Sram/Super Build(dagger skill required) * Sram/Strength2 * Sram/Strength (alternative) * Sram/Robber * Sram/Hybrid * Sram/hybrid * Sram/Trap Build (For those of you who like relying on traps) * Sram/agility * Sram/ImoenAntom sytle * Sram/Oblivion There is also a leveling guide for all classes at *leveling_guide Training dopple The Sram training dopple can be fought in the Sram temple at (-4,0). The number one tip is to use Location if the Dopple becomes invisible. Its not odd the dopple knows where you are. Almost all monsters have some form of "perception" (the ability to see past Invisibility). You can also control the Dopple's movement by using Mass Traps. The AI will avoid triggering traps in most cases. Sram Dopples are not hard to defeat, just control their movement with traps. The trick here is to not let them get at close range with you; level 80 and 100 Dopples can use hard hitting close range spells, so it is wise to keep your distance and DO NOT USE DAGGERS ON LEVEL 80 AND 100 DOPPLES! You'll most likely get yourself killed. PVP Strategy Your only weakness PVP are Ecaflips and other Srams. Other then that, all you really need to focus on is bluffing your opponent off course! (Good techniques are setting traps in where you think they would escape to, thus Sram class does require a bit of psychological warfare abilities). Level 40 Srams and up with Dagger Skills should be dominators in PVP matches with no other Srams or Ecaflips. The main thing you always need to do is dodgeroll your opponent so you do not stay next to them. The moment they move into your spot they will know you are there because of the error message. I personally move about 2 steps away from the target, but it's up to you to decide which direction. 3 or 4 might be too much; if they run in the opposite direction you will have to chase them and your Invisibility will likely have already run out, thus leaving you vulnerable. You want to get a Double out if your opponents are running; your Double has the same stats as you do so. If you are a good Sram with some Agility, dodgerolling you or your Double will be difficult. If you are using Elories, a good Paralyzing Trap comes in handy. If you are on a far-range map against a range class (Cra, Sadida, etc), it is up to you to select which weapon to use. As for Bows, the Sram's strategy must change. Use your Invisibility to use buffing spells such as Chakra Concentration and Chakra Impulse (and Bow Skill is you have it, level 5 highly recommended). When you're ready, position yourself in a place that may favour your advantage and fire away on your enemy, or use a Paralyzing Trap to stop them on their tracks, which make close range fighters such as Iop and Sacrier much easier to defeat. Bows are also useful for fighting Ecaflips. It's not wise to use daggers against Ecaflips, since they can detect you, and Felintion can deal some nice damage, throw you back and heal the Ecaflip in the process, and so, the long range and good damage of bows such as a Fishing Bow will make things easier for you and harder for the Ecaflip. It's also recommended to use traps on Ecaflips if you don't have a good bow. Category:Sram matchups Trivia Sram spelled backward is Mars, which refers to an inside joke in Ankama concerning the candy bar. Category:Class